


Three words, Two People, One Vow.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	Three words, Two People, One Vow.

It’s been a year, a year since Ben and Callum came official, and now they both spend the night apart, for the first time in a year because tomorrow is their wedding day.

Callum is just a nervous walking mess, he’s staying in the Vic tonight so Mick is taking the night off to spend it with him, Ben is staying at phils, he hates the fact he’s not going to see Callum till tomorrow, doesn’t mean she doesn’t send him a text every 5 seconds listing all the reasons he loves him. 

Callum wanted a small-ish wedding just their close family and friends but Ben and even Phil refused he wants to make it big, he’s proud to marrying Callum and as Phil is now I’m good behaviour he spends nothing less that a lot of his sons big day. 

It must be 3:30 in the morning and before Callum falls asleep he texts Ben “I’ll see you tomorrow, can’t wait to see you, this feels strange without you next to me.. I love you” and with that he’s straight asleep. They both have an early wake up call mick is dragging Callum out of the bed and into the kitchen, Phil is getting Ben up and in the shower they both can’t be late to their own wedding, the carters shutting the pub for half of the day to attend on Callum’s behalf, while Callum is showering and getting ready mick pours a few shots of whiskey, “for the nerves son” Callum  
Is much relaxed this time around as he knocks the shots back “god mick” he laughs, on the other side of the square Ben is having a melt down over what colour tie he is wearing, he doesn’t get nervous but today he can’t even think straight. 

As the hours past by, before Ben knows it he’s welcoming people into the church, he can’t contain his emotions, he’s nervous and excited and can’t wait to see Callum, Phil comes over “ready son” he smiles as he squeezes bens shoulder, Ben turns “now or never” he laughs as they walk in. It feels like hours that Ben is waiting for Callum and suddenly the music starts and everyone stands, the doors open and he’s greeted by Lexi first, in a beautiful pink big dress walking down throwing flowers, he looks at his little girl and his hearts melt and then he sees Callum’s shoes, he stops breaking looking up at Callum, his suit fitted him perfectly, Callum adjusts his suit jacket as he starts to walk, he eyes meet bens and he can’t look away, he finally meets Ben at the alter “hey” he says so low and softly, Ben just grabs his hands “hello” he says shyly. They stand with all there family and friends and the dreading question gets asked “if anyone here knows any reasons for these two to get married, speak now or forever hold your peace” time goes slowly but of course no one says anything, both of them take a deep breathe and turn to each other, “I Ben Micthell take thee Callum Highway, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to death do us part, according to God’s holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge myself to you” Ben slowly says looking at Callum, eyes filling up Callum just smiles “I take you Ben Micthell to be my wedded husband, I promise to protect you from all evil, to cherish every second I spend with you, to comfort you in times of need, and soar with you in moments of happiness, I will never do wrong by you, till death do us part, I love you” Callum softly says back. Ben looks around and sees his mum in tears, Mick isn’t too far behind her and then the minster turns, repeat after me. “With this ring I bow my love to you” they both repeat him Ben Micthell do you take Callum Highway to be your husband Ben takes Callum’s hand “I do” And Callum Highway do you take Ben Micthell to by your husband Callum smirks “I do” The minster turns “No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and Husband and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss your husband.” He says happily and Ben and Callum share a soft, long, full of love kiss, everyone stands and cheers. Back at the vic and more both relaxed they are enjoying the party, free bar for all, both sat at the top table Ben wishes he could bottle this moment up but then he stands “toast” he shouts and everyone turns “To my stunning husband Callum, this is the start of the rest of our lives, I can’t wait to spend it with you, you have made me the happiest man alive, and for that I will always love you” he glances down at him “to Callum” everyone cheers and then Callum stands “I uh haven’t been good with words.. but I’d like to toast to Ben, a man who allowed me to see his worst sides and allowed me to love him (he turns to Ben) you have helped me more than you know and now that I can finally call you my husband, we will face anything the world throws at us, your stuck with me now” he smiles “to Ben” the party carries on into the early hours, they make it back to bens and upstairs, Ben standing against his door “cal you know how hot you look in that suit” Callum turns to wink “now can I please take you out of it Mr Micthell-Highway” Callum laughs and walks over “only if I can get you out of yours” and with that they kiss, quickly and hard, pushing at each others body. Later as they both lay there panting, fingers in each others “that.. was amazing” Callum breathes and Ben just laughs “your amazing” he grins kissing Callum’s shoulder and softly they both fall asleep. The alarm goes off at 5:30 instead of a honeymoon Callum talked Ben into taking Lexi to Disney land, just the three of them and when has Ben ever said no to Callum, they pack quickly and Ben turns “right you get Lexi and I’ll bring these” as Callum walks slowly down the stairs with a sleeping Lexi in his arms Ben turns and the view he sees brings him close to tears, after the life he has had, he has it all now, a house, a husband and Lexi. They head out the door and into the waiting taxi both glowing and happy, just Three words, two people and a single vow which will last forever.


End file.
